


I’ll be there for you, ‘cause you’re there for me too

by mfdunklaus



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: ADULT SUNNY OMG, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, I think i will end up hating it, Inspired by Friends (TV), M/M, i cannot do anything right actually, i will be adding more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25135363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfdunklaus/pseuds/mfdunklaus
Summary: Sometimes things that change your life happen in a weird way, like when you say “I just want to be married again” and a beautiful man in a white tuxedo appears in the doorway of the coffee shop, or when your sister says “Well I want a cat” and a woman with a cat in her hands walks into the same place, and when your other sister yells “And I want a million dollars!” as a joke, another guys appears with a guitar behind his back and a dream in his mind. Those three people changed the lives of the Baudelaires in a good sort of weird way.In which Klaus is a college professor, Duncan wants to work in the fashion industry, Violet is a on and off actress, Sunny is a cook, Isadora works in statistical analysis and data reconfiguration but actually wants to fulfill he dream as a comedian and Quigley is a masseuse with a weird hobby of singing and songwriting.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire, Violet Baudelaire/Quigley Quagmire
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	1. “Well all three of us got cold feet”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my mom coz she’s cool](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+mom+coz+she%E2%80%99s+cool).



> I’m sorry??? What is this???? A Friends ASOUE AU??? Omg what have i done??? 
> 
> gosh, I can’t get a grip,,,, I literally can’t finish retrieve and retire for so long>:((  
> but this story is gonna be without any particular plot, just some drabbles about their lives and stuff, i hope you’ll like this!

“Hey Klaus, what’s up?” Violet asked as her brother sat down beside her. 

“I’m done with the divorce,” He said in a rather sad tone, “I’m going to put marrying a straight man on my ‘worst decisions of your life’ list.”

“Why do i feel like having a list like that is already a bad decision?” Sunny chimed in, sipping on her coffee. 

“I don’t know,” Klaus whined, “I just want to be married again.”

And as he said those words the doors bursted open, a good looking guy rushed into the coffee shop, he was wearing a white tuxedo with a red rose tucked into his chest pocket. It was raining outside so his hair was wet, he peeked out the door, looking for someone. 

“Oh wow,” Violet whispered “If you get that, then i want a cat,” She laughed and Sunny snorted. But the giggles were interrupted when a woman that seemed to look almost exactly like the man before but she had a cat in her hands and her hair was a bit longer, ran into the cafe. The cat was grey and fluffy and it had a blue bow tied around his, or hers, neck. The woman wrapped it in a coat so it won’t get wet.

“Okay and I want a million dollars!” Sunny exclaimed as a joke, but a moment later a guy that looked exactly like the previous people bursted into the room, he had a guitar behind his back and a cap on his head, which was soaking wet actually. 

“Oh my,” Sunny whispered, “The Quagmires?” She asked standing up. 

The people turned their heads at her. 

“Sunny Baudelaire?” The man in the white tuxedo asked. 

“Oh my!” Sunny repeater, “Come sit here!” She gestured for them to sit.

“It’s been ages,” The man with the guitar hugged Sunny and sat down in the armchair that was standing beside the sofa where the Baudelaires were sitting, he settled down his guitar next to him and took off his cap ruffling his damp hair. Violet stared. 

“Yeah,” The woman chimed in also hugging Sunny and sitting down on another armchair. 

“Oh wow you’ve grown,” The man in the tuxedo chuckled sitting down beside Klaus. 

“So guys, these are my siblings Klaus and Violet, Klaus and Violet this is Duncan,” Sunny pointed at the guy in the tuxedo, “This is Quigley,” She pointed at the guys with the guitar, “And this is Isadora,” She explained pointing at the woman with the cat, “I used to go to art school with all three of them, of course I’m younger but i am was a child with skill so somehow we got into the same group.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Klaus smiled. 

“You have a cute cat,” Violet said staring at the pet, she wanted one for the longest time but Sunny wouldn’t allow her because they lived together, now she moved across the hall from her but she has so many other responsibilities now that she can’t really take care of one. 

“Oh this little guy, his name is Mr. Lemons or Lemony, he was a present on Duncans wedding that I stole, we ran off in case you didn’t notice,” Isadora said like it wasn’t a big deal. 

“You guys ran off of a wedding?” Klaus asked genuinely in shock. 

“Yeah, all three of us got cold feet,” Quigley chuckled, “And now we actually don’t have a place to live because we used to live with Duncan and his fiancée in his fiancées house.” 

“And was it worth of running off?” Klaus asked looking at Duncan, his eyebrows cocked upwards. 

“Yes,” The Quagmires said in an unison. 

“Our dad, found us husbands and wives when we were five, like we’re some royalty or something,” Isadora rolled even rolled her eyes at what she was saying, “But when Duncan came out as gay, he didn’t really accept it but still found him a rich and gay husband, what the hell, I do not now,” She shrugged. 

“Wow, that’s... Weird. We never really got to deal with that kind of problem, I mean we’re orphans and we lived with our parents only until Violet was thirteen, I think,” Klaus said quietly tapping his finger on his mug and just staring into it. 

“Oh I’m sorry to hear that,” Duncan said to him. 

“No problem,” Klaus responded shrugging, “We had a good guardian.” 

“But guys,” Sunny interrupted, “Don’t you have no place to stay now?” She asked. 

“Well um,” The Quagmires shared a look, “No.” 

“Oh that’s great!,” The youngest exclaimed, the Quagmires gave her a weird look, “I mean, not in that way of course. Me and Violet are both looking for roommates!” She explained. And the triplets eased. 

“Really?” Isadora asked happily, “That’s great! I mean, if Violet is willing to take in one of us, then great,” She smiled. 

“I’m taking you if you’re taking the cat with you,” Violet said tilting her head to the side.

“Sure, Lemony, do you want to live with Violet?” Isadora asked the cat playfully, Mr. Lemons just purred, “It seems like he’s satisfied!” 

“Duncan you’re gonna live with me,” Sunny said, “No questions, I am not living with your brother,” She said sharply, earning a Hey! form Quigley. 

“Klaus can you take Quigley in?” Violet asked looking at her brother. 

He sighed. 

“Yeah I suppose, I have a spare room,” He said and gave everyone a weak smile. 

“That’s great!” Quigley exclaimed, “It’s good that i’ll be staying with a guy instead of a girl, because girls seem to hate living with me, I tried with Isa before moving in with Duncan and his fiancée but she ended up screaming at me and leaving the place, but back in college, I had a roommate that was absolutely okay with whatever I did,” Quigley said with a sigh. 

“You have a gross energy that I hated,” Isadora said petting the cat and fiddling with the bow, “You sucked and your roommate was a stoner, that’s why he gave zero fucks,” She scoffed. 

“I did not suck!” 

“You did.” 

“Did not!”

“Did too!” 

“Okay stop!” Duncan interrupted their argument, trowing his hands in the air, “Sunny could you please show me the place and does anyone have any spare clothes that I could borrow? It kind of sucks being in a wet tuxedo.” 

“Oh sure, let’s go,” Sunny said standing up, “I have my boyfriends pajamas for now, and tomorrow we can go and buy you something, or you can take back your stuff from your house?” She suggested. 

“Oh no, the man probably burned all of it already,”Isadora said also standing up, “Violet could you please also lead me?”

“Sure, I live across the hall from Sunny, our apartment would be a little smaller than hers, I do get a lot less money than her,” Violet said grimacing at the last part. 

“Oh wait, what do you all do?” Duncan asked stopping in his tracks. 

“I’m a college professor, I teach literature,” Klaus explained. 

“I’m an actress,” Violet smiled. 

“I’m a chef,” Sunny said, her arms crossed on her chest, “What about you guys?”

“What does statistical analysis and data reconfiguration say to you?” Isadora asked. 

“Nothing,” The Baudelaires said in an unison. 

“Then i’m a comedian.” 

“Oi i’m a masseuse,” Quigley grinned. 

Duncan didn’t say anything. 

“And what about you Duncan?” Klaus asked. 

“Well, I don’t have a job, I quit recently,” He shrugged. 

“Oh, was it bad?” Klaus frowned. 

“No it wasn’t, I just couldn’t stay because of my marriage.”

“What was it?” 

“I was a stripper.” 

“Oh.”


	2. “What did you do?” “I quit smoking four months ago!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear things up, it’s been a months since the Quagmires moved in with the Baudelaires. 
> 
> By the way! I don’t know if a should put a warning, but anyway TW cigarettes/smoking

“Isadora!” Violet called out form the kitchen. 

“What?” The Quagmire answered stepping out of her room. She had a sports bra and some loose pajama pants on, her hair tied up in a bun which was quite messy to the fact that she slept with it on her head. 

“Have you seen Mr. Lemons?” The other woman asked biting the inside of her cheek. 

“No,” Isadora said yawning, “He can be across the hall,” She shrugged. 

“Oh right,” Violets face lit up, but you still could get a glimpse of worry in her eyes, she put on some shoes and left the apartment. 

Violet didn’t even hesitate to knock or ring the bell, she just opened the door to find Duncan sitting at the kitchen table and crying. 

“Oh my god Duncan, what happened?” She rushed over to him. Duncan was silently sobbing into his hands, the phone lying next to him, it still made a quiet beep, someone hung up on him. 

“Dad found out where we live and he called,” He said taking a deep breath, “He said things you don’t want to hear from a father.” 

Duncan started to carefully run his finger over his palm to calm himself down. 

“Hey,” Violet said quietly sitting down on a chair beside him, “I won’t ever understand what it’s like, but i’m sure he said all of that stuff because he’s mad. You didn’t do him a favor running off of the wedding, you know. Honey just give him time to cool off, it’ll be fine,” She put a hand on his back and started to stroke it soothingly. 

“Thanks, Vi,” The Quagmire said quietly. “You came here for a reason, what’s up?” He asked finally getting together. 

“Oh i was just asking if you guys seen Mr. Lemons, he isn’t at home.” 

“Oh sorry I didn’t see him,” Duncan sniffed a bit. 

“Oh okay then I’m gonna go throw pebbles at Klaus’ and Quigleys window until they notice,” Violet said heading over to the balcony. 

“You could just call-“ 

“No.” Violet said and got onto the balcony though the window. 

“What’s up?” Klaus said walking out of his room. 

“Dad called,” Quigley sighed. 

“What did he say?” the Baudelaire asked scratching his neck, he walked up to the coffee table took a sip of Quigleys coffee and lit up a cigarette. 

He inhaled the toxic smoke into his lungs two times before passing it to Quigley. 

The Quagmire furrowed his eyebrows and puffed his chest, imitating his father. 

“You are an actual disappointment!” He spoke with a low and scratchy voice,  
making the impression of his fathers age, “Why do you have to drag your brother into everything you do?!” He was waving around the cigarette and ash was scattering on the coffee table and the couch. 

Klaus brushed it off because Quigley had a tendency to make a mess, but he would always clean up afterwards. The Baudelaire quickly got used to it. 

“I thought better of you, Quigley!” He took a massive drag and exhaled, fluttering his eyes closed for a bit. 

“Wasn’t Duncan like,” Klaus reached out to take back the cigarette, “a stripper? Did you drag him into it or what?” He asked. 

It’s not like it didn’t become tight in Klaus’ pants when he thought about Duncan like that. His palms began to sweat when his brain started to paint a picture. 

Quigley snorted, “If our dad would ever discover that Duncan was a stripper, were dead, all three of us.” 

Klaus just hummed taking another drag. 

Then he heard something hit the window. 

“Did you hear that?” He asked Quigley, holding up a finger to shush him. 

“Hear what?” Quigley asked following Klaus’ gaze, turning his head to the window. 

Klaus heard the sound again. 

He stood up and walked over to the window open ring the curtains, the cigarette still in his mouth. 

He looked around the street before he lifted up his eyes to meet Violets. He stopped in pure horror. His sister was looking at him wide-eyed. 

And you might asked “And why that is?” well, that’s because Klaus supposedly quit smoking four months ago, and Klaus supposedly never told Violet it wasn’t true. 

Actually he didn’t supposedly not tell her, he, for a fact, did not tell her. 

The expression on Violets face changed from shock to anger as Klaus leaped away from the window with a “Oh my god” and ran off to his room quickly shoving the cigarette into Quigleys mouth. 

“Jeez,” The Quagmire said taking a drag, “What did you see there?” 

Then he heard a muffled “Klaus!” From outside and stepped to the window. 

Quigley saw and angry Violet screaming (or trying to) at her brother. 

But when she saw the Quagmire, her eyes fell on something else, Quigley was shirtless. He was standing at the window with a cigarette between his fingers and his pants were handing inappropriately low. Violet huffed and exited the balcony her cheeks bright red. 

“Klaus what did you do?” Quigley called out for him. 

“I quit smoking four months ago!” The Baudelaire shouted back. 

“Dumbass,” The older mumbled, put out the cigarette and grabbed a random shirt off of the couch. It wasn’t his t-shirt. Maybe it was Klaus’? But he never saw him wear it though. It was a green color with some kind of print that was faded because of its age. Quigley couldn’t make out what was on it, a flower? A butterfly? Some sort of symbol? Nevermind. He just slipped on the T and it fitted perfectly. 

“Hey Quig, have you seen my-“ The Baudelaire popped his head out of the other room, “Why are you wearing that shirt?” Klaus asked furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Dunno, it was just randomly on the couch, is it okay if I wear it?” Quigley asked looking down at it. 

Klaus looked at the shirt, then at Quigleys face. He did look like Duncan, but he wasn’t Duncan, so it’s okay if he wore the shirt. 

“I mean, sure, you just caught me off guard a little,” He gave him a small smile before waking into the kitchen. 

Quigley was about to follow him but then he heard a loud bang on the door. 

“Open up!” He heard Violet scream. A small groan escaped his lips, don’t get him wrong, he loved to see Violet, but he didn’t love to see angry-scary-beast Violet. 

“Tell her i left!” Klaus whispered before locking himself in the bathroom. 

“Just great,” Quigley whispered under his breath. 

He slowly walked up to the door before opening it. 

“What?” He asked, an annoyed look on his face. 

Violet on the other hand was red and angry, but when she saw the shirt on Quigley she pointed at it in confusion. 

“Why are you wearing this shirt?” She asked. 

“Why does everyone keep asking me this question?” Quigley hit her questions with another.

“No Quigley it’s Klaus’ ex-husbands t-shirt, why is it on you?”

That was not what Quigley had expected. Klaus has an ex husband?

“What?” now the Quagmire was the one with a confused look. 

“You didn’t know?” Violet asked crossing her arms on her chest. 

“No I didn’t, no one told me!” Quigley threw his hands in the air and Violet rolled her eyes. 

“Anyway, Klaus married a straight man a while ago, he finished up the divorce on the day we met,” The woman explained. 

“Oh, well that sucks.” 

“It sure does, and speaking of Klaus,” She peeked inside the apartment, “Where the hell are you Klaus!?” She shouted, and then turned to Quigley, “Where is he?” 

“He’s in the bathroom,” The Quagmire said, letting her in. 

“Klaus open up!” Violet was now banging on the bathroom door. 

“No!” The man shouted from behind it. 

“Okay then I’ll talk form here!” Violet huffed, “Why didn’t you tell me? Klaus you can’t keep on smoking and you know that!” When there was no response the woman took a deep breath, “Klaus when did you start doing it again?” She asked tracing her fingers on the door. 

“I never stopped,” Klaus said so quietly, Violet had to lean in closer to hear him. 

“What?!” 

“I never stopped okay? I couldn’t!” 

“Yes you could!” Violet stomped her foot on the floor. Then she turned around and looked at Quigley who was about to light up another cigarette. 

“Oh no mister!” She exclaimed rushing over to him, “You know what?” Violet grabbed the cigarette out of between Quigleys lips, “You’re quitting together,” She stated and then grabbed the pack of cigarettes form the table (earning a little “Hey!” form Quigley) the lighter too and shoved them into her pockets, “I’m buying you those anti-smoking patches and you both are quitting!” Those were her final words before she stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. 

Klaus carefully stepped out of the bathroom. 

“Did she leave?” He asked. 

“Are you death?” Quigley snorted at him. 

“Did she take the last pack?” 

“Yep.”

“And my lighter?”

“Yep.”

“Wanna go for a new one?”

“Yep.”

“I can’t believe this!” Violet mumbled to herself while barging into Sunnys apartment again, “How could he not tell me?!” She was now exclaiming at Duncan who was casually sitting on the couch, reading something. 

“Well i’m sure he had a reason why he didn’t quit at that time, maybe he had problems at work of some sort?” He suggested. 

Violet scratched her head and squinted her eyes, after a moment they became wide. 

“Oh no! I’m so dumb!” She plopped herself on the couch beside Duncan and covered her face with her hands. 

“What’s wrong?”

“I made him quit smoking on one of the most stressful times he ever had, well if you don’t count the death of our parents, he was going through his divorce! The early stages!” She face palmed herself, “Of course he didn’t quit!” 

“What?!” Duncan shouted wide-eyed, “Divorce? You never said anything about divorce!” 

“Well you never asked,” The woman shrugged, “Klaus married a straight man and they were together for quite a while and he actually was finished with the divorce on the day we met.” 

“Oh gosh, wow i didn’t know about that, it must be horrible.”

“Klaus was madly in love with the guy and when he ‘came out’” Violet held up her fingers showing quotation marks, “as straight, he was heartbroken.”

“What was his name?” Duncan asked sitting up straight for a moment. 

“Oscar,” Violet sighed. 

“He sounds like a dick.”

“He was a charming person actually, just confused, but charming.”

Before Duncan could say anything, Isadora came into the apartment with Mr. Lemons in her arms. 

“Violet I found the cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m actually pretty happy about this one! Let me know what you guys think by commenting! 
> 
> And also about the fact that Sunny doesn’t make an appearance, this is held on a Saturday and Sunny works at a restaurant, so she works on Saturdays

**Author's Note:**

> I’m kind of on and off with Quiglet and Viodora, sometimes i ship Quiglet, sometimes i ship Viodora, it depends on my mood honestly.


End file.
